Code Lyoko E 100: Pets Part One
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie is working on a new program and has to turn the Super Scan off. Aelita takes this chance to attack in a way the group doesn't expect.


**Code Lyoko Episode 100: Pets Part 1**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-99 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Yumi and Ulrich are headed for the Factory. What they don't know is someone is watching. They get to the sewer entrance and take it down. A few minutes later the man hole is uncovered. "I'm telling you this will work Tamiya." Milly and Tamiya climb down into the sewers. "See? I still get a signal."

"I don't know Milly this is a little dangerous, and icky." Tamiya makes a face when she breaths in.

"Breath through your mouth and you won't smell it as much." Milly and Tamiya follow the signal Milly's spy kit tracker gave off. "I'm telling you this will be a huge story!"

"It better be we could be studying for exams." Tamiya checks her camera and makes sure it has batteries. "I need to work on my math."

"This will get us the extra credit we need to give us the highest grades in our year! Imagine what they go off and do…" Milly and Tamiya had noticed the group go off to the park and finally Milly was able to plant a tracker on Ulrich. Where they went the two didn't know but were about to find out. "I don't even know how I got to the Gym. But when I was there Ulrich was training with Yumi and I got the tracker in his shoe."

"They might be mad at us Milly if we catch them." The two run down the sewer trying to make sure they don't lose track of Ulrich.

At the Factory Yumi and Ulrich make it and go down to the Control Room. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Jeremie had been using the power of the Super Computer to work on a new program.

"You called us and told us to come here."

"No I didn't." Jeremie had turned almost all the other programs, including the Super Scan, off to work on his new program.

"Oh damn it." Ulrich sees something come out of the Super Computer. "It's a trick!"

"But you are not the target." Aelita, in her Death Demon form, waves at the three. "I'll be back soon though with a surprise!" She disappears into the Super Computer.

"I don't get it why did she want us here if we weren't the target?" Ulrich and Yumi look around the room. "Jeremie check the cameras."

"Ok, let me do something first." Jeremie had turned the alarm off and the cameras for extra power for his new program. "Who's that?" Jeremie sees two people walking around the elevator. "Is that Milly and Tamiya?"

"They must have followed us but how?" Yumi and Ulrich would have noticed someone following them. "Wait, what's that?" Milly and Tamiya walk around out of the view of the camera. "Can't you move these?"

"No." Jeremie is concerned with what was going on and gets his phone out. He knew Milly's number and calls her. "Just her voice mail."

"What?" Ulrich was watching the screen with the cameras and didn't know Jeremie had called anyone.

"I called Milly but only got her voice mail."

"How do you know Milly's number?" Yumi and Ulrich look at Jeremie.

"Uh well, I've helped her with her homework before, and before me and Aelita, uh, liked each other…" Jeremie clears his throat. "What's important is I think they are Aelita's target."

"Why? They aren't in the group, heck we weren't even thinking of adding them to the group. Even if they are how did she get them here with out activating a Tower?"

"I had the Super Scan turned off." Jeremie turns it back on to find two activated Towers. "You call Odd and Sissi I'll call Jim." The three get their cell phones out and call the different members. "I think Ulrich should go up to the Factory and find Milly and Tamiya." Ulrich goes over to the elevator and takes it up.

"Milly? Tamiya?" Ulrich is on the Factory floor and finds no sign of either girls. "Anyone here?" Ulrich trips over something, a camera. "Well I found Tamiya's camera." He goes to pick it up and finds a small device that he doesn't recognize. "What the?" It says Spy Tracker 3000 on it and beeps when his right foot gets close to it. He looks at his shoe and finds something on the sole of his shoe. "Jeremie should see this." Ulrich takes the camera, tracker, and the thing he found on his shoe onto the elevator and goes back down.

"Find anything?" Yumi and Jeremie had been scanning different camera from around he city looking for Milly and Tamiya.

"I found Tamiya's camera and these." Ulrich hands Jeremie the tracker and the bug.

"Spy Tracker 3000?" Jeremie turns over the device in his hand. "Where did you find these?"

"The tracker was on the floor but I found the other thing on my shoe."

"They tracked us here?" Yumi looks at the bottom of her boots and finds nothing. "How did they get it on there? I don't think they would sneak into your room, and why?" Ulrich shrugs.

"Whatever they were doing we have to find them." The Super Computer beeps and Jeremie turns to it. "She just deactivated a Tower." One remained in the Forest Sector.

"The others need to get here so we can deactivate the Tower and save Milly and Tamiya." Yumi gets her cell phone out and looks at the time. "Ulrich I think we should go and scout out the area."

"We know what the Forest Sector looks like Yumi." Ulrich didn't want to risk Yumi going to Lyoko as Aelita with just him as the guard.

"But we need to save Milly and Tamiya. They are so young and we need to protect them." Yumi bites on a nail in worry.

"Yumi they are the same age as we were when we first started fighting Xana." Ulrich puts an arm around Yumi's shoulders. "We can wait a few more minutes." They do and finally hear the elevator running.

"What's going on?" Odd and S.S. get off the elevator.

"Aelita got Milly and Tamiya." This gets both S.S. and Odd confused.

"But they aren't in our group so why would she go after them?" S.S. looks at the Super Computer screens. "What did she do to them?"

"We don't know yet we can't find them or get a hold of them. Go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower so we can do a return to the past once the others get here."

"Sissi was doing something so might not make it here soon." Yumi couldn't believe Sissi's story though, it didn't sound like the Sissi she knew. Sissi had changed though after she was punished for what she did to William, maybe she really was trying to do what she said she was. "How about Jim?"

"I figured he would be here by now." Jeremie loads up the security cameras of the Factory up and sees a large man in red sweat suit running down the bridge. "Jim's here so go to the Scanners." The group gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners then sends the elevator up for Jim.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and wait for the other two. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jim, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." These two land on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize with something new.

"Jeremie what happened to the Overwing?" It was sleeker, shinier, cooler.

"I modified it to make it faster."

"I'm guessing you did the same to my Overboard." Odd puts a hand on the new Overboard. It was silver, thinner, and again cooler then the old Overboard.

"And my Overbike." Ulrich gets on the new Overbike and revs the engine hearing it purr. "Beautiful." Yumi gets on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Me or the bike?"

"Both." Ulrich revs the engine again. "Let's get going people, where to Jeremie?"

"Straight north for a long time. I've never seen a barrier this large before." Aelita must have needed more time for her attack or something worse.

"You heard the man let's go!" Odd with S.S. on the Overboard take off. "Last one there is a rotten Kankrelat."

"Cheater!" Ulrich with Yumi chases after Odd on the new Overbike.

"Hey wait!" Jim gets the Overwing going and goes after the rest.

Back at Kadic Academy a teacher is looking for his two favorite stories. "Those two must on to something big if they are late." Milly and Tamiya had a second sense for news stories but the last school report was due twenty minutes ago. "I should send someone to check their rooms."

"Watch it!" A Dragon had shown up as the group made their way to the Tower.

"Laser Arrow!" The Dragon dodges the arrow. "Speed Arrow!" Odd tries another shot but the Dragon is too agile for it.

"I wish I had my fans." Yumi could probably hit it with her fans but she had been sent as Aelita so was powerless.

"We won't need them." Ulrich gets his sword out and activates the flight controls on the Overbike. "Triplicate!" His clones split off and fall towards the ground. One throws a sword at the Dragon as the other one lands sideways on a tree and jumps. As the Dragon goes to dodge the thrown sword the other clone strikes and destroys it.

"Good job Ulrich." Odd ducks as the thrown sword continues over his head. "Watch where you throw those things you might poke someone's eye out."

"Shut up Odd we have a mission!" Yumi was reacting strangely to the attack on Milly and Tamiya.

"Yumi are you ok?" Ulrich turns around and sees something weird sticking out of Yumi's forehead. "Yumi!" The thing throbs and bulges out of Yumi's forehead then sinks back in.

"What?" Yumi turns around and doesn't see anything.

"Something was coming out of your forehead!" Ulrich stops the Overbike. "Yumi are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!" Yumi starts to get angry and the thing throbs out of Yumi's forehead again. "Sorry." The bulge goes away.

"Jeremie something's wrong with Yumi." Ulrich puts a hand on her forehead. "Is there an error with the transfer?"

"No it went fine. Just hurry so we can save Milly and Tamiya." Jeremie doesn't notice anything wrong with Yumi's program so isn't worried. "She just activated another Tower!" Now he is worried. "Whatever she is doing must take a lot of power." This wouldn't be good for the group whatever it was. "I need to turn some programs and controls off so I can work on something so won't be able to watch out for any monsters or tell you how many life points you have."

"What is so important that you need to do that?" Yumi's forehead throbs again as she gets angry with Jeremie.

"Something that will let us win." Jeremie cuts of communications with Lyoko and gets back to work.

"I'm here!" Sissi finally makes it to the Factory and finds the elevator won't work. "I got to take the ladder?" She looks around. "You there Jeremie? I know you can see me through the cameras." She waves in the direction of a camera. "Fine." She goes and finds the ladder and takes it down. "Jeremie I'm ready to go."

"It's a little late Sissi." Jeremie had turned the Scanners off to get more power. He needed it even though it put his friends at risk.

"I'm sorry but I was busy with something important." Sissi sits down on the floor. "What happened though? Why can't I go?"

"Aelita went after Milly and Tamiya and I'm trying to make a program that will win this war for us. Problem is I have to turn things off to power it."

"Like the elevator?" Jeremie nods as his fingers fly over the keyboard. "Oh." Sissi sits on the floor bored wondering what was going on Lyoko.

"What the heck is that?" The group had made it close to the Tower and find two lumbering monsters in front of the Tower. "She made new monsters I guess." Ulrich gets his sword out.

"Ugly aren't they?" Odd aims his right arm at them. "Exploding Arrow!" He fires a red arrow that hits the monster on the right. It shrugs off the attack and opens it's mouth firing a continuous beam of energy at Odd and S.S. on the Overboard.

"Whoa!" Jim stops the Overwing suddenly when the other monster fires at him. He jumps off the Overwing as the beam hits it and destroys it. "They're bigger then I am!" Jim rubs his hands together. "They are probably slower then me."

"Maybe but with Aelita powering them they could be a lot faster then even I am." Ulrich wasn't going to make any assumptions about the monsters. "Yumi I'm going to set you down behind that tree." Ulrich flies the Overbike down and Yumi gets off. "Wait until we take care of them." Ulrich speeds off charging the monsters when a black wall separates him from the monsters.

"Oh ready to fight them are you?" Aelita flies down from above. "Do you really want to kill Milly and Tamiya that much?" Aelita floats between the two new monsters and starts to pet them. "My pets are just following orders aren't you?" She continues petting them.

"We are trying to save Milly and Tamiya! Once we deactivate the Tower we'll do a return to the past!" Odd has S.S. jump off the Overboard. "Your ugly dogs won't stop us!" He points his arm at the monster on the right. "Speed Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen arrows all of them hitting the monster but doing little to it.

"Are you racist Odd?" Aelita leans over and kisses the monster on the head.

"Racist? What are you talking about?"

"Attacking a black person while not attacking a white person seems racist to me." Aelita smiles at Odd. "Well are you racist?"

"You're not making any sense." Odd points his arm at Aelita. "Fight him Aelita! I know you can beat Xana you just have to try."

"Avoiding the question only makes you look guilty." Aelita sticks her hand out at Odd. "Get him!" The monster on the left leaps towards Odd.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd hits the monster knocking it down in mid leap. "Exploding Arrow!" He fires another one before the monster can get up.

"Come back Tamiya!" The monster runs back to Aelita.

"What did she call it?" S.S. was standing next to Jim and whispers to him.

"I think she called it Tamiya but that can't be her." Jim was waiting for a chance to attack. "S.S. could you distract the other monster so I have a clean shot?" S.S. nods.

"Aelita did your pets get beat with an ugly stick or did you buy them that way?" S.S. walks towards Aelita getting her power pole out.

"Did you hear that Milly she just called you ugly?" The monster on the left growls. "Go ahead." The monster charges S.S.

"Thunder clap!" Jim uses his hands like a sledgehammer and slams the monster knocking it backwards and off its feet. "Sonic Boom!" He punches the ground sending a shockwave at the monster.

"Go ahead and kill them, I'll send the bodies back with proof you killed them!" Aelita laughs.

"Go ahead and send those monsters to Earth once we take care of them we'd be heroes!" Odd fires arrows at the monster on the right.

"Heroes for kill two little girls? One not even a teenager? I think not!" Aelita laughs again as Yumi sneaks towards the Tower. "Ha!" Aelita quickly turns towards the Tower and blasts the ground in front of Yumi. "Did you think I would fall for that trick again?"

"Leave her alone!" Ulrich jumps over the black wall and charges Aelita with his sword.

"Or you'll do what? Hit me with that fish?" Aelita snaps her fingers and the sword in Ulrich's hand changes into a digital fish.

"That's not possible, you can't do that!" Ulrich drops it and the fish flops on the ground.

"Jeremie turned the programs off so I can do anything!" Aelita creates an energy ball in her hand. "I have the power so I can do anything I want including this!" Aelita throws the energy ball at the ground creating an explosion. Unlike when lasers hit the ground this time it doesn't reform. "I could destroy this entire Sector if I wanted to."

"I don't care what you can do it's what you will do." Ulrich looks at Yumi and sees she is frozen in place. "What did you do with Milly and Tamiya? If they die it will be on you Aelita." Jeremie said Aelita didn't want to kill anyone so Xana couldn't but if she killed Milly and Tamiya he didn't know if he could forgive Aelita.

"I already told you Ulrich they are my pets!" The two new monsters look at Aelita. "Milly," One monster runs over. "Tamiya," The other monster runs over. "They obey so well, roll over." They do. "Kill Yumi!" Both monsters turn towards Yumi and charge.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs and gets Yumi. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and lets his two clones distract the monsters as he gets Yumi to the Overbike. "Run, we'll figure something out but until we beat these monsters it isn't safe for you."

"What if she's telling the truth?" Yumi gets on the Overbike. "If she is telling the truth you can't kill them."

"I know." Yumi takes off and lets Ulrich and the others deal with the monsters.

"Got it!" Jeremie puts the program into a folder. "Alright time to turn things back on." The map of Lyoko pops up in the middle of the room as the screens on the Super Computer turn on. "Sissi go to the Scanners."

"Ok." Sissi runs to the elevator and takes it down to the elevator.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Badly!" Odd was running around a tree after the Overboard was hit by a monster. "Aelita made new monsters that won't die!"

"Let's see…" Jeremie runs a scan on the new monsters. "This can't be right." Jeremie sees something horrifying. The computer shows the stats of the monsters and they are similar to something else. "Where's Yumi?"

"She's safe but we have to beat these things before she can get to the Tower." Ulrich was hurting after being slammed by a monster. If things had been like they were before they felt pain on Lyoko he would have been fine but now the pain distracted him and slowed him down.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Kill them." Jeremie was checking things but the information given showed the monsters were human, like his friends. "Aelita can you hear me?"

"Of course I can Jeremie." Aelita is watching her monsters hurt the others.

"What did you do with Milly and Tamiya?" Jeremie crosses his fingers hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

"I made them my pets. I had to delete the Kankrelat and Blocks to form them but it was well worth it." One of the monsters and Jim are fighting hand to hand when the monster pins Jim to a tree and blasts him with a beam sending him back to Lyoko.

"Aelita you can't, you wouldn't, how could you?" Was Aelita losing control? If she was then Xana would be even a bigger threat then before.

"I can, I would, and because I can!" Aelita laughs evilly as she watches S.S. get sent back to Earth by her pet.

"Jeremie are you sending me?"

"Yes Sissi and get ready for something new." Jeremie brings up the Transfer program. "Transfer Sissi, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization." Sissi lands on Lyoko next to the Tower. "Get in the Tower!" Sissi runs in.

"No! How did you do that?"

"Aelita you dropped the barrier when you went there." It was by pure luck that it happened but it did. "Sissi I'll tell you how to deactivate the Tower."

"Damn you!" Aelita goes to attack Sissi when she stops outside the Tower. "No I won't go that close." Aelita floats away from the Tower.

"Aelita it's too late." When the Tower is deactivated Jeremie starts a program. "You're coming home."

"I don't think so Jeremie as I won't go anywhere near the Tower." The Tower turns green as Jeremie activates it for more power and to attack Aelita. "What are those?" Green energy comes off the Tower and attacks Aelita.

"Got her!" Jeremie's fingers fly across the keyboard as he activates the second part of his new program. "Come on…"

"No! I won't go back, never!" Aelita struggles as the energy drags her towards the Tower. "Help me! Milly, Tamiya, destroy the Tower!" The two monsters turn towards the Tower and open fire.

"Protect the Tower but don't kill them." Jeremie was so close, this was it, he would get Aelita back and separate Xana from her ending the fight.

"There it is, I knew you would forget something." Aelita stops struggling and enters the Tower which turns black.

"No, how, I had her…" Jeremie stops working on the program and starts to panic. Aelita had countered the program and was trying to invade the Super Computer! "Guys run away I have to shut some programs off to keep Aelita out." Jeremie turns off almost all the programs. "That was to close." He turns them back on and brings his friends back.

"Well?" The group had taken the elevator back up. Odd sees the look on Jeremie's face. "What ever it was I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"It is Odd. I made a program that would get Aelita back but I left something out of it. Aelita was able to exploit it and escape." Jeremie had wasted hours, put his friends at risk by turning off the Scanners and the Super Scan, only to have Aelita escape.

"Well what about a return to the past so we can save Milly and Tamiya?" Odd and the others didn't believe Aelita.

"It won't work. With the way Aelita molded Milly and Tamiya with former monster programs binds them to Lyoko like Aelita." A return to the past would do nothing.

"Wait you mean she actually used Milly and Tamiya?" Yumi grabs her head and cringes.

"Yumi!" Ulrich catches her as she falls over. "I knew something was wrong." The Super Computer beeps as a Tower activates.

"Guys go back down." The others, except Yumi and Ulrich, get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. Jeremie sends them to Lyoko right outside the Tower since Aelita doesn't have a barrier up.

"What is she doing to them?" The monsters, Milly and Tamiya, are on the ground in front of them shaking as electricity shoots between them. "Sissi go!" Sissi runs to the Tower but can't get in.

"I can't get in!" Sissi pounds on the Tower.

"Jeremie we have a problem!" The two monsters move towards the other and start to fuse together. "What do we do?" Odd backs away from the monsters as they roar in pain before a flash of light blinds him.

"What's going on?" Jeremie can't tell what is going on from the Control Room.

"Take us back!" Odd gets his vision back only to see a new monster looming above him. "What did she do to you?" The new monster steps on Odd crushing him and sending him back to Earth. Sissi then S.S. then Jim go back to Earth as the monster roars and the Tower deactivates.

"Odd!" S.S. sees him laying on the ground not moving. "Jeremie something happened to Odd!" She shakes him but he doesn't wake up. She puts her head down to his chest to listen for his heartbeat and feels something poke her, a bone. "Jim help me get Odd into the Scanner." Jim does and Odd is laid in the Scanner. "Jeremie scan him please!"

"I am." The doors close and open dumping a healed Odd out onto the floor. "I don't get why you couldn't enter the Tower or why it turned off."

"She used the Tower to fuse them together." Odd coughs. "She made them more dangerous." He stands up and holds onto S.S. for support. "I still hurt here." Odd puts a hand on his chest.

"Come on Odd I'll help you." Sissi gets on the other side of Odd and grabs his arm putting it around her shoulders. Sissi and S.S. help Odd over to the elevator letting Jim push the button. They get off and find Yumi still lying on the floor.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so but I can't tell without a full examination by a medical doctor." Jeremie thinks it was the strain of Yumi's emotions on her medulla oblongata over the attack affecting her. "Aelita's getting to strong." Jeremie brings up a window. "What she did took more power then any of her previous attacks. To fuse a human with a computer program of a monster like she did can't be reversed."

"So Milly and Tamiya are gone?" Jeremie nods. "But we can do something can't we? If they can't be brought back then it means Aelita killed them." Odd didn't want Aelita to become a murderer. He thought of her as the innocent Princess not this.

"She's losing control. If this keeps up we could be killed without warning. She could kill us without activating a Tower. We might lose…" This was something Jeremie never wanted to say. He always knew they would win and beat Xana but now he couldn't deny it. Aelita was becoming so powerful that not even his newest program with all the power he could get could bring Aelita to Earth.

"We won't." Sissi clenches her hand into a fist. "I just joined you guys not that long ago and I don't want to be here with you thinking like that. We will win no matter what happens."

"Easy for you to say." Ulrich holds onto Yumi who still hasn't awaken. "You haven't lost anyone."

"I know Yumi was close to William and Jeremie loves Aelita but that gives more of a reason to fight right?" Sissi turns to Jeremie. "This isn't something we can lose. I don't mean we are invincible I mean we can't lose we have to win. This is like World War Two for the Allies, we can't lose."

"Wow Sissi you know about World War Two?" Odd's joke gets no laughs. "I haven't lost anyone but I know what I fight for." Odd holds S.S.'s hand. "And Sissi is right we can't lose this fight."

"Tell that to Tamiya and Milly." Jeremie brings up their pictures. "This is what they are now." The pictures change into the monsters.

"You'll find a way Jeremie that's what you do. You found a way to bring Aelita here, to find her memory fragment, to save us time and time again. You won't give up because you can't give up."

"Maybe." Jeremie closes the windows. "Ulrich, Yumi should be fine just needs some rest." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and walks to the elevator. "Odd if you're still in pain go to the nurse she should have something for you." The doors close and Jeremie leaves the others in the Control Room.

"That's not good, if we lose Jeremie we're screwed."

"No we're dead. We need Jeremie, he might not fight on Lyoko but he is the most important member." Ulrich picks Yumi off the floor. "Sissi could you help me?" She walks over and helps Ulrich get Yumi on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"You could put her down on my bed so she can rest. That way you don't have to go up another flight of stairs to get her to your room."

"Ok." The elevator comes down and the others get on it taking it up and going back to Kadic Academy worried about the next attack. Aelita had taken Milly and Tamiya and made them monsters. What would she do next?


End file.
